


Can two people even fit in a shower?

by Das (dasniper4145)



Category: Smut gone wrong - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Saturday Morning, shower, shower scene, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasniper4145/pseuds/Das
Summary: A couple, Charleen and Stephen, love each other very much. Please enjoy this short fiction I wrote about them, on one chilly Saturday morning.





	

It was a chilly Saturday morning. Charleen woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside her window. She rolled over, grasping for her large warm ‘heater’ she called a boyfriend to help her get back into the sweet embrace of sleep. Alas, she found no warmth, for he was not there. She cracked open her eyes to find a mess of sheets where her partner had gotten up well before her. Rather groggy, she remembered him saying something about wanting to go out for a jog today during last night’s dinner.   
  
The sound of water pouring came from a nearby room. Following it was a click, some gurgling, and finally a sputter as the shower in the connected bathroom came to life. A smile crept onto Charleen’s face as she got an idea.   
  
Slow, as tired as she was, she crawled out of bed, hearing the creaks from the old mattress beneath her. She stretched her body, arms held above her head, as she let out a yawn. She made her way over to the window on the far side of the room. There, she shut the curtains completely, stopping any peeping tom’s from seeing what happens next.   
  
She began undressing, starting with the comfy sweatpants which she slid down in a haste, yet she was still careful not to trip. Next to go was her sleeveless top. Finally, her undergarments right in front of the closed door. She threw the clothing into a nearby hamper, as she stood there in the twilight, pondering for a moment what her plan of action should be.   
  
Slowly, she opened the door, lifting on the handle to ensure it wouldn’t squeak. She slid inside when the doorway was open wide enough for her to squeeze through. She shut the door behind her, careful not to make a noise, she made her way to the curtains on the other side of the room. If she had waited for a moment, she may have found it strange how there was no fog on the mirror or dampness on the ground. However, her mind was too focused on what fun things lay ahead.  
  
The bathroom was a modest thing, yet large enough to be comfortable. A sink, with a full tri folding mirror to hold various bathroom items, stood on the side nearest the door. Beside it was the porcelain throne, in all its pearly white glory. In front of the commode was a small stand. Littered about it were various magazines for either of their interests. above were two little hooks for towels. Finally, on the far side of the room, one could see a rather nice tub and shower fixture. It had more than enough room for one person.   
  
Or two people in rather intimate positions.  
  
She crossed to the curtains, keeping her hidden from her significant other’s sight. A silhouette beyond the curtain, detailing a vague outline of her boyfriend's musculature. Finally, she pulled back the back most curtain, finding her way into the shower itself.  
  
“Hey honey, room for twoooOOOAAAA-” Her sultry tones were cut off by her squealing in shock from the ice cold water that greeted her.  
  
It was at this point she remembered that her husband always had enjoyed a cold shower after a jog. Needless to say, she hopped out rather quickly, as her partner watched in confused mirth.   
  
The mood spoiled, along with her morning, she quickly dried off the small amount of offending liquid. Then she grabbed her clothes she had discarded. Putting them back on, she went back to the relative warmth and comfort of her bed. There, she waited for her boyfriend to later coax her out with the promise of warm hugs, a few kisses, and a well made breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a comment or kudos if you don't mind all too terribly.


End file.
